As this type of applying apparatus, an apparatus is known with which a liquid to be applied is supplied to an applying member such as a roller, which applies the supplied liquid to a medium. Among the applying apparatuses using such type of an applying member, a construction to seal a portion which supplies or applies an applying liquid to a roller is described in Patent Document 1. The applying mechanism described in the document is a mechanism for applying an ink to a roller with a pattern of a printing plate formed on the surface thereof in a gravure printing device. In this mechanism, an ink chamber which has doctor blades extending in the longitudinal direction of the roller at positions corresponding to upper and lower two locations along the circumferential surface of the roller as well as elastic members provided on both sides of these two doctor blades, respectively, is used. By bringing this chamber into contact with the circumferential surface of the roller, a liquid chamber is defined by the chamber and the roller. And when the roller rotates, the applying liquid in this liquid chamber is supplied or applied to the roller.
This construction to supply a liquid while the chamber holding the liquid is brought into contact with the roller, has an advantage such as preventing leakage of the liquid. Particularly, in an ink-jet printing apparatus such as a printer provided with an applying mechanism, leakage of the applying liquid caused by attitude change during transportation can be prevented, and a printer that can be adapted to transportation can be realized.
The patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 08-58069